You'll Be In My Heart Always
by KatMadison913
Summary: In the original Rocky Horror Picture Show, Indigo's the adopted sister of Janet Weiss for the past five years. No memory of her life prior to the five years, but with the small memory of her husband because of the choker around her neck. Will one night with her sister and brother in law to the castle restore her memory?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*No One's POV*

A black screen shown as music plays in the background. In the distance of the darkness appears a pair of blood red lips coming into view to sing, " _Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still, but he told us where we stand and Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear. Claude Rains was the Invisible Man than something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong. They got caught in a celluloid jam. Than at a deadly pace, it came from outer space and this is how the message ran_."

The lips freeze and disappears as the cast credits appear in bleedy blood lettering.

" _Science Fiction, double feature. Dr. X will build a creature, see Androids fighting Brad and Janet. Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_. _Ahaho_. _At the late night, double feature picture show. I knew Leo G. Carroll was over a barrel when tarantula took to the hills and I really got hot when I saw Jeanette Scott fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills. Dana Andrews said prunes gave him the runes and passing them used lots of skills, but when worlds collide said George Pal to his bride I'm going to give you some terrible thrills. Like a Science Fiction double feature._ "

The lips appear again to sing more.

" _Dr. X will build a creature see Androids fighting Brad and Janet. Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet. Oh Ho, at the late night, double feature Picture Show in the back row. Ahaho. To the late night, double feature Picture Show_."

Soon the lips and darkness turns into a cross at the Denton Episcopalian Church. The church holds a wedding emerging out from inside. A young married couple by the names of Ralph and Betty Hapschatt appear out followed by a group of friends and well wishers throwing confetti and shouting excitedly. Two people who are taking pictures of the wedding stand near the church.

While the photographers were doing their own thing, a young woman around the age of eighteen years old or twenty years old was a little uncomfortable of the large of amount of people, but still happy for the young couple. She's the only girl wearing dark colors. The outfit she's wearing is a long sleeve black button up modest top with a knee length black with indigo designs skirt, black tights, and black flats. Her oddly indigo colored hair is up in a bun with two braids from the sides of her with two black stads of hair. Makeup on her face matches her outfit perfect, especially with her black and indigo lips.

Th ultra pale skinned female watches with her dark brown eyes as her friend, Brad, shakes hands with the groom.

"Hey Ralph," Brad greets him a smile.

"Well I guess we really did it, huh?" Ralph asked smiling, happy for getting married.

"I don't think there's any doubt about that," Brad comments. "You and Betty have been almost inseparable since you met in Dr. Scott's refresher courses."

"Well to tell you the truth Brad, that was only reason I showed up in the first place," Ralph jokes.

"Okay you guys….this is it," Betty calls out to the guests with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Hey Brad, Betty's going to throw her bouquet," Ralph notices. "Maybe Indigo will finally get a man in her life."

"Doubt it," Brad says. "She's already married to someone who she doesn't know."

Indigo hears this and secertly glares at her 'friend' Brad. She sighs sadly, looking away while touching on her black choker with a heart shaped ring in the middle.

"Someday, I'm going to find you my dearest," she whispered it.  
Betty throws the bouquet and Indigo's adoptive sister Janet catches it. She squeals with delight, making Indigo cringe. Everyone cheer as she silently claps with a smirk on her face.  
"Hey big fella," Ralph smiles to Brad. "Looks like it could be your turn next, eh?"

"Who knows?"

"So long, see you Brad. See you Indigo!" Ralph calls out for the mysterious girl with a smile and waving to her.

She waves back with a smile before heading towards Brad.

The car pulls up when Ralph says to his new wife, "we'd better get going now Betty. Come on, hop in."

Indigo stayed behind of the guests who are cheering and waving goodbyes to the newlywed couple on the other side of the notice board which reads: "BE JUST AND FEAR NOT".

Guests run after the car, waving and taking pictures.

Janet walks up to her adopted sister happily showing her the bouquet. Indigo smiles, proud of her. They went up to the stairs with the members of the church at the entrance. The indigo color haired female leans against the railing where the man with a pitchfork stands emotionlessly. Or so she thought. He looks at her at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, Brad, Indigo," Janet smiles, still holding the bouquet, "wasn't it wonderful? Didn't Betty look radiantly beautiful? Oh, I can't believe that an hour ago she was plain old Betty Monroe, and now….now she's Mrs. Ralph Hapschatt," she sighs dreamily.

"Yea, it's nice to marry the one you love," Indigo sighs sadly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, Janet and Indigo," Brad agrees, looking at the direction of the car. "Ralph's a lucky guy."

Indigo watches them to the church cemetery from the railing while the man continues to watch her.

"Yes," Janet agrees.

"Everyone knows Betty's a wonderful little cook," Brad comments, still not looking at Janet.

"Yes," Janet says, following him.

"Why Raph, himself, he'll be in line for a promotion in a year or two," Brad's avoiding something like he's being nervous.

"Yes," Janet says again.

Brad and Janet stops in front of a sign that says, "DENTON: THE HOME OF HAPPINESS." Indigo watches from afar.

"Hey Janet," he says suddenly.

"Yes Brad," she says edgerly.  
"I've got something to say," he says.

"Uh-huh."

"I really loved the," he pauses as a storm comes, "skillful way you beat the other girls to the bride bouquet."  
"Oh...oh Brad," she smiles to him, blushing.

" _The river was deep but I swam it_ ," Brad sings, heading back to the church's entrance, but looking back at Janet while she follows him.

" _Janet_ ," the members of the church and Indigo sings.

" _The future is ours so let's plan it_ ," he sings more, repeating his actions and she nods her head in agreement.

" _Janet_ ," the three sing together again.

" _So please don't tell me to can it_ ," Brad sings to Janet.

" _Janet_."

" _I have one thing to say and that's dammit Janet_ ," he has his hands on her shoulders as she smiles to her, " _I love you_."  
She smiles and leans forward to kiss him, but he back away to the church steps walking backwards, " _the road was long but I ran it_."  
" _Janet_ ," Indigo smirks singing with the members of the church.  
" _There's a fire in my heart and you fan it_ ," Brad sings to Janet.

" _Janet_ ," the three sing together again as the two of them begins to work on some of the yard around the steps.

" _If there's one fool for you than I am it_ ," Brad got onto the steps, making Indigo is get of the railing and steps onto the grass.  
" _Janet_ ," the three sing again.

The male member of the church secretly smiles to Indigo to give her a beautiful indigo colored rose. She secretly smiles back, happily and silently accepting the rose. "Thank you," she mouths to him which he nods still smiling.

" _I've one thing to say and that…_ " Brad chalks a heart on the church door, " _dammit Janet, I love you_."  
The male member of the church wipes off the heart while Janet runs up to Brad. Which he picks up Janet and swings her around before kneeling down on one knee.

" _Here's a ring to prove that_ ," Brad sings with a smile, showing Janet with a ring, " _I'm no joker_."  
Janet's so surprised, but really excited.

" _There's three ways that love can grow. That's good…_ " Brad sings as the members of the church open the doors and enter in with the door close behind them.

" _Oh...oh...oh_ ," Janet sings.

" _Bad or….._ " Brad goes to put the ring on Janet's finger and drops it out of nervously. " _Mediocre_."

" _Oh_."

Indigo is happy for them as she holds her beautiful rose close to her face.

Brad bends down to get the ring, but Janet helps out and place the ring on her finger.  
" _Oh JANET I love you so_."

Janet got so excited of her ring that she runs into the church where the members of the church are cleaning with Brad and Indigo.  
" _Oh! It's nicer than Betty Monroe had_ ," she sings happily.

" _Oh Brad_ ," the two female members sing together as Indigo smiles while walking past them to the end of the aisle.

" _Now we're engaged and I'm so glad_ ," Janet sings to Brad.

" _Oh Brad_ ," the females and Indigo sing together again as Indigo stands at the altar where the bridesmaids usually are.

" _That you met Mom, became friends with sister Indigo and you know Dad_ ," Janet sings smiling.

" _Oh Brad_ ," Indigo and the family sings.

" _I've one thing to say and that…._ " the family emotionlessly heads to the other side of the church for the next event. " _Brad_ ," Janet sings, holding his arm, " _I'm mad for you too_."

Janet and Brad walks down the aisle arm to arm.

" _Oh, Brad_ ," she sings, obviously showing her love for him.

" _Oh, dammit_ ," he sings smiling.

The members of the family and the church walk through the side doors as Indigo acts like the matron of honor while holding her beautiful rose and smiling to the happy couple.

" _I'm mad…._ "

" _Oh Janet_."

" _For you_ ," Janet sings to Brad with her hand up to Brad's face and looks at her ring as she takes it down slowly.

" _I love you too-oo-oo_ ," Brad smiles to her.

" _There's one thing left to do ahoo_ h," Brad and Janet sings together as the family brings in a coffin for a either a little person or a child.

" _And let's go see the man who began it_ ," Brad sings, thinking of someone they knew.  
" _Janet_ ," the family sings, setting the coffin.

" _When we met in his science exam it_ ," Brad sings to her.

" _Janet_ ," the family and Indigo sings.  
" _Made me give you the eye and than panic_ ," Brad sings as Indigo walks closer to her sister.

" _Janet_ ," the family and Indigo sings.

" _Now I've one thing to say and that's dammit Janet, I love you_ ," Brad sings, expressing his love for her. Janet runs into Brad's arms as he hugs her. He circles her around and singing, " _Dammit, Janet_."

She circles him twice while admiring her ring. " _Oh Brad, I'm mad_."

Indigo walks on the other side where the family is as she smiles and rolls her eyes at the couple while crossing her arms again.

" _Dammit, Janet_ ," Brad sings.

" _I love you_ ," they sing together while kneel down together trailing the last word before finally leaning in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*No One's POV*

Countless mahogany bookcases filled with books of all kinds of studies surround a large desh that has a prominent glob of the planet Earth. An armchair back is shown to the readers. It swings around to reveal the narrator of the story. He's wearing a smoking jacket as he speaks to the readers, "I would like, heh, if I may to take you on a strange journey."

He heads over to the bookshelf to select a dossier with the title of "THE DENTON AFFAIR" before turning to the readers again with the book open. Pages shows photographs of the wedding before before stopping at Brad.

"It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Brad Majors, his fiancee," he shows Janet's photo, "Janet Weiss, and her adopted sister," he than shows Indigo's photo, "by the name of Indigo Weiss due to her having no memory prior to the five years she has been her sister. They left Denton that late November evening to visit a Doctor Everett Scott," he then shows a picture of Dr. Scott, "ex-tutor and now friend to three of them."

He closes the dossier and place it on the table.

"It's true there dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, toward which they were driving." He place it back on the bookshelf. "It's true also that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air. But, eh, they being normal kids and eh on a night out, well they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening. On a night out." The narrator leans forward. "It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time."  
*Indigo's POV*

Brad drives Janet and I out to where we can meet up our favorite professor from school, . Beautiful heavy rain pours down on Brad's car. I am in the backseat while my adoptive sister sits in the passenger seat. The more I look out to the window the more I realize something.  
Brad is concentrating on visibility through the rain while Janet is reading a newspher and ignoring the Richard Nixon speech, which it was barely hearable over the radio.  
"I have never been a quitter to leave office before my term was completed is abhorrent to every instinch in my body. But as President, I must put the interests of America fir. America needs a full time President and fulltime….." a motorcyclist drives past us. "...Congress particularly at this time…almost totally absorb the time and attention of both the President and Congress in a period…"  
"Gosh," Janet speaks up, "that's the third motorcyclist that's passed us. They sure do take their lives in their hands. What with the weather and all."  
"Yes, Janet," Brad speaks up, "life's pretty cheap to that type."

Janet breaks off a half of chocolate bar and gives one of the halves to me. I accepted it and thanked her.

"What's the matter Brad, darling?" Janet asked him when we came across a sign reading "DEAD END".  
"Hmm," Brad hums, looking at the sign. "We must've taken the wrong fork a few miles back."

"Oh, but then where did that motorcyclist come from?" Janet asked, a little confused.

"I think it is best if we turn back," I tell him after finishing up my chocolate.

Brad reverses the car and puts his foot on the accelerator. The wheels skids and explodes on us.

"What was that bang?" Janet asked, feeling scared.

"We must have a blowout," Brad bang on the back of his seat. "Dammit, I knew I should have gotten spare tire fixed. Well you two just stay here and keep warm, and I'll go for help."  
"Where will you go? We're in the middle of nowhere," Janet tells him.  
"Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles?" Brad remembers something. "Maybe they have a telephone I could use."

I raise an eyebrow at this.

Janet and I start unbuckle us while she says, "we're going with you."

"Oh no darling," Brad assures her. "There's no sense in the three of us getting wet."  
"Brad, we're coming with you," I said, getting out of the car.

He turns off the ignition.

"Besides darling, the owner of that phone might be a beautiful woman and you might never come back again," Janet says as for a joke, but was serious at the same time.

Brad laughs and gets out of the car as well. Janet uses the newspaper over head to keep her dry as she follows us. He kicks the flat tire before we approach towards a tree when a bolt of lightning strikes it.

The three of us stop by the castle gates where there's a sign that reads: "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK".

"Why does this look so familiar to me?" I said to them surprised.

Their eyes widen in shock when I said that.  
The rain pour off the newspaper down to Janet's face while I lead them inside. She walks forward with a collides with a tree branch, than continues on forward with Brad at her side.

Something inside tells me this is where my husband is.

" _In the velvet darkness_ ," I sing out with a smile, hoping he will hear me, " _of the blackest night burning bright_." I walk closer to where everything becomes more and more familiar. " _There's a guiding star no matter…._ " A flash of lightning strikes, making Janet run up to Brad in fear. " _What or who you are_."

We pass a row of trees as we see a castle in front of us.

" _There's a light_ ," Brad and Janet sings together smiling behind me. " _Over the Frankenstein place_."

" _There's a light_ ," I sing out more smiling, heading towards the castle. " _Burning in the fireplace_."

" _There's a light, a light in the darkness of everybody's life_ ," Janet sings to Brad smiling which he returns.

Motorcyclists ride past us and towards the castle.

" _Darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming flow morphia, slow_ ," I hear a familiar male voice sing out into the rain from the castle. " _Let the sun and light come streaming into my life_." Lightning strikes as my eyes widened in shock before grinning big. It's my husband! But I still don't know who it is. " _Into my life_."

" _There's a light over at over at the Frankenstein place_ ," I sing out smiling bigger walking over to the castle. " _Burning in the fireplace. There's a light….a light…..in the darkness of everybody's life_."  
*No One's POV*

The narrator appears again in his armchair as he leans forward. "And so it seemed that fortune has smiled on Brad, Janet, and Indigo and they they had found the assistance that their plight required or had they?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Indigo's POV*

We soon approach the front door of the castle. Brad takes off his glasses and wipes them with his handkerchief. The rose I had in my pocket surprisingly still stays beautiful even in the rain.

"Oh, Brad, Indigo," Janet's terrified. "Let's go back, I'm cold and frightened."

"Just a moment, Janet," Brad tells her. "They may have a telephone."

His reason makes me roll my eyes.

I press the fingertips of my index and middle fingers to the doorbell and it rings a very familiar tone. Did I once live here?

The door opens to reveal a pale hand which opens more to reveal someone very handsome and cute. He is hunchbacked with long blond hair and ultra pale skin like me while wearing some kind of clothing of a butler. His eyes look at Brad and Janet before landing them to me. Even though it is faint, I can see happiness in them.

"Hello," he greets to us, mostly me.

Why is he so familiar to me?

"Hi, my name is Brad Majors," Brad introduces himself with a smile, stepping in front of me. "Uh, this is my fiancee, Janet Weiss, and this is her sister, Indigo Weiss. I wonder if you might help us. You see, our car broke down a few miles up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?"  
"You're wet," he comments to me, looking me from head to toe.

"Yes, it's the beautiful whether," I smiled to him.

"Indeed it's beautiful," he says, still staring at me.

"Please don't mind her," Janet steps in like always. "She was found five years ago with very little memory of her past."

There is a pause between him and us.

"I think perhaps you three would better come inside," he finally speak. "Especially you Miss Indigo," he smirks, looking deep within my eyes.

"Thank you," I smiled to him, looking deep in his eyes as well.

I lead Brad and Janet into the castle with the man continue to watch me with a smirk.

Music to play in the background as everything around me as I look seems so quietly familiar to me. While Janet look around fearful, I'm looking everything in wonder and curiosity. The movement of the door closing startles Janet.

"This way," he speaks, offering his hand to me.

I accepted it and immediately feel something so warm between our hands that shoots up into our arms and bodies. My soft smile meets the handsome smirk of this quietly familiar man.

He leads us to another part of the front entrance where we see a stairway with a woman dressed as a maid at the stairs. She look familiar too.  
"Are you having a party?" Janet asked the butler, referring to the music.

"You've arrived on a rather special night," the butler replies, still holding onto my hand lovely. "It's one of the master's affairs."

"Oh, lucky him," she nervously chuckles.

"You're lucky, he's lucky," the maid reveals herself as a dark red haired very familiar girl grinning while she slides down the banister and laughing, "I'm lucky. We're all lucky!"

"Say, Indigo," Janet smiles to me. "You did say that this place looks familiar. Do they look familiar to you?" she asked, trying to get out of the castle with Brad out of fear.  
"You two do look very familiar to me," I admitted, looking at both the maid and butler. "But sadly I don't know your guys' names are."  
They smirk at each other before smirking at me.

"Well than, Miss Indigo," the butler smirks, walking over to a dusting upright coffin.

It reveals to have a skeleton inside when the lid opens. He dusts in that location.  
" _It's astounding_ ," he sings to us still smirking. " _Time is fleeting_ ," he runs over to the other side of the lid of the coffin. " _Madness takes its toll…._ "

"Ahh…." I smirked, enjoying this.

" _But listen closely…_ " he sings, offering his hand to me again.

" _Not for very much longer…_ " the maid sings smirking, trapping the three of us from escaping.  
" _I've got to keep control_ ," he sings to us before bursting out into a dance. " _I remember doing the Time Warp_!" he runs over to dance around the room making feel so hot inside. " _Drinking those moments when the blackness would hit me_."

The maid pushes Janet and Brad before her before turning me and the butler into a dance move that is familiar to me as well.  
" _And the void would be calling_ ," I surprisingly sing with them as if I have done with before, at this point I don't care because everything's familiar to me and I want to see if my memory can come back.

The doors open and I immediately realize that I know for sure that I used to be here at the castle countless times before, but not everything is coming back. The ballroom is black and silver with a throne like chair on the stage of theatre. There are guests of the castle that I know for sure I've met them before, but still nothing.

"Annual Transylvanian Convention" is written on a banner across the ballroom.

" _Let's do the Time Warp again_ ," the guests sing all together, all in rows.

My eyes widened when I see them as Brad shields me while he holds Janet protectively. The doors closed behind us.  
" _Let's do the Time Warp again_ ," the guests sing, begin to dance.

*No One's POV*

The narrator pulls down a chair with the illustrated dance steps of the Time Warp. He shows us how to do the dance with the pointer, "It's just a jump to the left."

*Indigo's POV*

The guests leap to the left in an one giant step and sings, " _And than a step to the right_."

*No One's POV*  
"With your hands on your hips," he demonstrates.  
*Indigo's POV*

Everyone has their hands on their hips as they sing, " _you bring your knees in tight but it's the pelvic thrust_." They dance with the pelvic thrusts. " _They really drive you insane. Let's do the Time Warp again_."

Janet faints into Brad's arms.

" _Let's do the Time Warp again_ ," I silently sing with them and the maid and butler. " _Let's do the Time Warp again_ ," the butler and I sing together with smiles on our faces.

Janet comes back around when the maid begins to dance forward into a trance, " _it's so dreamy. Oh, fantasy free me_!" she expresses herself through the music. " _So you can't see me, no not at all_ ," the handsome butler gently pushes me, Brad, and Janet. She moves counterclockwise while she continues to sing, " _in another dimension with voyeuristic intention. Well secluded I see all…._ "

" _With a bit of a mind flip_ ," he sings to me still smirking.

" _You're into a time slip_ ," she adds in making me feel a wave of a pleasure and releasing it through a yelp.

" _And nothing can ever be the same_ ," he smirks more, offering me a heart shaped cookie with indigo frosting.

I accepted it with a smile and took a bite of it.  
" _You're spaced out on sensation_ ," She sings as I finish it.

" _Like you're under sedation_!" he sings, making Janet fant again.

He and she takes me to the dancefloor, having me dance and sing with them.

" _Let's do the time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!"

We dance over to a girl around my age sitting on the jukebox wearing a sparkly outfit and short red hair.  
" _Well, I was walking down the street just having a think_ ," she sings as the three of us are dancing around the jukebox, " _when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. Well it shook me up it took me by surprise. He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes. He started at me and I felt a change. Time meant nothing never would again_."  
" _Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!"  
*No One's POV*

"It's just a jump to the left," he says jumping to his left.

*Indigo's POV*  
The guests jumps to their left and sings while dancing, " _and than a step to the right_."

*No One's POV*

" _With your hands on your hips_ ," the narrator says with his hands on his hips.

*Indigo's POV*

The dancers put their hands on their hips. " _You bring your knees in tight, but it's the pelvic thrust_."  
My new friends hold their hands with my hands into the dance move as we sing with them as smiles on our faces.

" _Let's do the Time Warp again_!"

At this point, the butler pulls me into a ballroom like dance as he continues to smile to me. Which I happily smile back.

The sparkly redhead climbs down from the jukebox and starts to tapdance. The three of us weren't too impress on her dancing even when she spins so much which causes her to fall on the stairs of the stage.  
" _Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!"

He leads me by the hands and arms to the guests again as everyone gets into position. I am in front of him in the row. Behind him is the sparkly redhead and behind her is the maid.

*No One's POV*

" _It's a jump to the left_!" the narrator speaks.

*Indigo's POV*

I follow the dancer in front of me while dancing and singing. " _And then a step to the right_ ," we all sing together.

*No One's POV*  
" _With your hands on your hips_ ," the narrator processed.

*Indigo's POV*  
" _You bring your knees in tight_ ," I sing and dance along with everyone as a smile grows big on my face. " _But it's the pelvic thrust, they really drive you insane_." The butler and I begin to be dance partners which I actually feel comfortable with him.  
" _Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again_!"  
Than we all gracefully drop down to the floor with me facing him and him facing me. Who is he?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Indigo's POV*

My eyes open to see him smiling to me with one of his hands under my head as if he didn't want me to hit my head on the hard floor. His smile is so familiar to me that I'm trying my best to remember where I saw it from, but as of now, I smiled back with my eyes half close to him. Whoever he is, I feel so safe and protected around him. He can tell as well.

Suddenly I have been pulled off the ground to my feet rather quickly by Brad. The butler shows slight concern and anger towards my future brother in law.

"Indigo, Brad, please let's get out of here," Janet says to us as Brad continues to push me towards the doors.

"For God's sake keep a grip on yourself Janet," Brad tells her.

"Janet, I need to be here because everything's so familiar to me," I tell her, hoping she will understand.

"But it seems so unhealthy here Indigo," she wouldn't listen to me.

"My mind and personality is unhealthy Janet," I try to reason with her, but still nothing.

"And it's just a party Janet," Brad says to her as we begin to walk, well me against my will.

Behind us, I see at the corner of my eye to see an elevator slowly heading down showing a figure wearing a black cloak and stiletto heels. Whoever it is, she's tapping her foot in to the rhythm of the music coming up.  
"Well I want to go," Janet says, "and you're coming with me Indigo."

The butler was about to get me, but the sparkly redhead stopped him.

"Well, we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone," Brad tells my sister.

"Well then ask the butler or someone."  
"Just a moment Janet," Brad gets into an argument with Janet. "We don't want to interfere with their celebrations. Also, you heard what Indigo said, everything is familiar to her."

"Thank you Brad," I mumbled under my breath.

"This isn't the Junior Chamber of Commerce Brad," Janet argues back.

"They're probably foreigners with ways different than our own," Brad tries to reason with her. At this point, I'm sneaking away to get closer to the maid and butler, but Brad holds a tighter grip on my arm. "They may do some more folk dancing." He smiles to the guests, still holding onto my arm.

"Look, I'm cold, I'm wet, and I'm just plain scared," Janet argues with us.

"I'm here, there's nothing to worry about," Brad assures her again.

Janet looks up at what I noticed earlier and screams when the owner of the heel reveals himself.

A male has heavy makeup on with black hair and looking strangely familiar as well. The eveatory cage door opens and Janet faints again.  
" _How do you do_?" he sings, asking us with a smile on her red lips. " _I see you've met my faithful….handyman_." She looks at him who looks at her back. " _He's a little brought down_ ," he leans closer to Brad, " _because when you knocked he thought you were the candy man_." He walks over to where the throne chair is. " _Don't get strung out by the way I look. Don't judge a book by its cover_." He turns back to us. " _I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover_."

He opens her cloak back on the throne to reveal his attire.  
" _I'm just a sweet transvestite_ ," he sings with a smirk, posing with his hands on his hips and a leg prop up a little. " _From Transsexual Transylvania_." Heavy makeup surrounds the eyes who look deep within my eyes as if he's surprised to see me while he walks towards us as he continues to sing, " _Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound. You look you three look pretty groovy_." He walks past us to circle us back into the ballroom. " _Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal. We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie_."  
I'm getting uncomfortable at his presence so I quietly turn to the butler and the maid who both smiled at me, joining them.

" _I'm glad we caught you at home_ ," Brad tells him as he gets a drink. " _Could we use your phone? The three of us are in bit of a hurry_."

My eyes rolled at this.

"Right!" Janet agrees smiling, holding Brad's arm.  
" _We'll just say where we are, than go back to the car_ ," Brad explains as the owner of the castle goes over to two guests and shake hands with them. " _We don't want to be any worry_."

He throws his drink away and sing to them, " _Well you got caught with a flat, well how about_?" he smirks over to me. " _Well babies don't you panic_ ," he tells Brad and Janet.

The master I'm assuming walks over to the throne chair with Brad and Janet follows him a little, meeting up with me.

" _By the light of the night_ ," he sings, " _it'll all seem all right. I'll get you a satanic mechanic_ ," he sings to us.

I watch as my new friends go over to the throne chair while the sparkly redhead meets up his side.  
" _I'm just a sweet transvestite_ ," the master sings as they dance together for a bit, " _from Transsexual Transylvania. Ha. Ha_." He slowly sits down on the chair where the butler, maid, and sparkly redhead surrounds him as he puts his legs up on the arm of the chair. " _Why don't you stay for the night_?" he sings.

" _Night_ ," the butler sings, smirking at me.

" _Or maybe a bite_ ," the master sings, suggesting.

" _Bite_ ," Sparkly Redhead sings.  
" _I could show you my favorite obsession_ ," the maid smirks at this, " _I've been malting a man_ ," he mess with a strand of the butler's amazing long hair. " _With blond hair and a tan and he's good for relieving my tension. I'm just a sweet transvestite_." He stands up as Sparkly Redhead looks at the master with a smirk on her face. She and the handsome butler sits in his place when he stood up. " _From Transsexual Transylvania. Hit it! Hit it! I'm just a sweet transvestite_ ," he storms through us and to the elevator.

" _Sweet transvestite_ ," the three sing together at the chair.

" _From Transsexual_."

" _Transylvania_ ," they all sing together.  
As the master gets into the elevator, Brad and Janet exchange glances to each other.

" _Ha. Ha_."

The master turns to us to sing, " _so come up to the Lab and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici…...pation, but maybe the rain is really to blame_." I glare at him a little. " _So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom_." He closes the door and the elevator went up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Indigo's POV*

Than suddenly the three begins to undress us. I got startled by it at first, but I relax when I see it's the butler who I still don't know what's his name is.

"Allow me….to free you from your restraints," he offers softly as his pale long fingers began to unbutton my top.

"Thank you," I thank him with a soft smile. "May I ask for your name?" I asked still smiling.

He froze in his place from not just from my question, but but also seeing my choker.

"Oh, umm my husband gave it to me," I explained as I gently touch the ring part. "Still I don't remember much even before I was found five years ago by my adoptive family."

"I know who your husband is," he speaks softly, continuing on the buttons to reveal my now free cleavage and black undershirt.

"Oh my gosh, you do?" I smiled more as he lovely takes off the top.

"Yes I do," he smiles a little more, looking up at me as he kneels down to the ground for my feet. "He misses you terribly," I offer him one foot and he takes the flat off my now can breath foot through the sheer tights. "Not a day or night goes by he doesn't think of you," we repeated with the other.

The words and him undressing me makes my body shiver in pleasure.

"Dreams of your life with him always haunt him every night," he tells me as his hands trail themselves up on covered legs to under my skirt.

My face blushes when he gets closer and closer to my heat. Soft gasps of pleasure appear out of my mouth. Than I shiver at the sudden coldness of the air as he pulls down the material freeing my pale, short stubby legs.

"Daydreams of your future with him makes a boring, long day go faster," he breaths against my pale flesh as he slowly stands up to unzip my skirt. "A future of two children a boy and than a girl running around playing looking just like their parents," he removes my skirt to reveal my black pettiskirt that covers my underwear and my upper thighs almost touching my knees.

The butler was going to remove the cover, but Janet stops him from doing so. He glares her back slightly. So he process with the undershirt which he begins to lift a few second after touching the sides of my stomach.

My arms lift up, helping him. My black lacy bra shows and revealing more of the cleavage of my breasts. The butler got so memorized of the amount of my skin which I feel so hot and turn on. Could he be my husband?

Than he wasn't sure when it came to my air because it's in a bun with a couple of braids. I blush when I let out my long indigo colored hair with only two black steaks. This time the blush is out of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Miss Indigo," he says with a smirk, "you're so beautiful."

"Th-Thank you," I smiled more, this time shyly.

"Riff Raff," he introduces himself, still smiling.

"Riff Raff," I tried it out, sounding right through my black/blue lips and it sends a chill down his spine. "I like that name," I smiled to him.

"I'm glad," he smiles more.

"Hi, my name is Brad Majors," Brad introduces himself to the girls, "this is my fiancee, Janet Weiss, and her sister Indigo Weiss."  
The maid unbuttons his shirt and takes it off to throw it over Sparkly Redhead's arm who's done with undressing Janet.

"Eh you are?" he asked Sparkly Redhead.

"You're very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory," she comments with a smirk. "Some people would give their right arm for the privilege."

"People like you maybe," he comments when the maid takes off his vest and throws it to Sparkly Redhead.

"Ha! I've seen it," she replies before she annoyingly throws the clothes onto the floor.

Riff Raff smiles again to me and leading me by the hand again to the elevator. I smiled back, following him. He takes a bottle for a drink which he offers it to me smirking. I happily accepts it and it tastes like champagne. Yummy.

Sparkly Redhead takes Brad and Janet into the elevator.

"Come along," Sparkly Redhead tells us. "The Master doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Shift it," the maid tells Riff Raff.

Riff Raff and I are the last ones into the elevator while he slams the cage door when he makes deadly sure that I'm completely in. We are trapped in and we head up to the laboratory. Sure it's a tight space, but I'm glad that Riff Raff allows me to hold onto his arm when I see that we are going to a great height.  
"Is she, um, Frank I mean, is she your wife?" Janet asked the maid, making her laugh.

"The Master is not yet married," Riff Raff explains, "nor do I think he ever will be. We are simply his servants."

"Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Indigo's POV*

The elevator comes to a sharpe halt, causing me to grip onto Riff Raff tightly which he seem to don't mind. We look to see the laboratory looks like a cross of a theatre and Greek gymnasium. Everywhere is pink throughout, making me cringe. I think Riff Raff look at me at the corner of his eye.

There's a tank on pedestals that is center stage with a large red cover covering it. Guests were on the balcony areas facing down at more of the lab. More of it has controls, a monitor, and a giant refrigerator. A chandelier hangs above the tank.

The more I see everything, the more I see that everything is getting more and more familiar to me, but why isn't my memory coming back?

Frank wears a surgeon's outfit while standing in the middle of the room.

Riff Raff sadly leaves the elevator first and from my grip with a glass of champagne for Frank.

"Magenta," Frank calls for the maid. "Columbia," he calls for Sparkly Redhead. "Go and assist Riff Raff," he orders the girls.

They join with the very handsome Riff Raff behind the tank.

"I will entrain, um, um," he nervously laughs, offering his hand to us.

The three of us walk forward as I feel something inside that I don't like the master so much.

"I'm Brad Majors," Brad introduces himself once again, shaking his hand. "This is my fiancee Janet Weiss."  
Frank takes Janet's hand to kiss while saying, "Enchante."

She giggles at the attention.  
"This is Indigo Weiss, her adopted sister," he introduces me which makes Frank's eyes grow big in shock. "Please don't mind her, she doesn't have memory prior to the five years she has been Janet's sister."

"She only remembers her name and the choker around her neck given to her by her husband," Janet explains.

"Oh! Indigo, Darling!" Frank grins happily, pulling me into a tight hug, making me uncomfortable. "You still have the choker I gave you!"

That immediately got Riff Raff's and Magenta's attractions.

"Wait, you're my husband?" I asked seriously confused and shocked, getting out of the grip.

"Why so shock my darling?" he asked me with a smile. "You are finally home!" he spreads his arms out for another hug.

I wasn't so sure if he's my husband or not because if he's my husband than why aren't the memories coming back?

So hesitantly I accept his hug again as my shaky hands raise up on his back, hugging him back. We pull away so he can circle around Janet and Brad.

"Well how nice and what charming underclothes you both have," he comments to them, looking at their undergarments. He has two white coats from Riff Raff and hands them to Brad. "But here….put these on. They'll make you feel less, um, vulnerable."

Riff Raff helps me with my cover up. Mine is black and in thick lace so it's see through, but not overly.

"Thank you Riff Raff," I smiled to him.

He smiles back.

"It's not often we receive visitors here," Frank noticed. "Let alone offer them hospitality." He sips on his champagne.  
"Hospitality," Brad walks over to my 'husband'. "All we wanted to do was to use your telephone goddammit. A reasonable request which you've chosen to ignore."  
"Brad, don't be ungrateful," Janet tells him, over at his side.

"Ungrateful!" he angrily whips of his glasses.

Everyone falls silent as we all stare at Frank, waiting on what he will react. Riff Raff silently wraps his arm around my waist. Which feels really nice.

Frank simply smiles as he speaks, "how forceful you are Brad. Such a perfect specimen of manhood. So dominant."

Riff Raff looks at me with a smirk on his face. I blush at his smirk.

"You must be awfully proud of him, Janet," he tells her still smiling.

"Well, yes I am," she replies, simpering.

Frank laughs. "Do you have any tattoos Brad?" he asked him.

"Certainly not," Brad isn't happy.

"Oh well." Than he turn to Janet who giggles. "How about you?" he asked.

She just laughs.

"Darling?" he asked me just after when Riff Raff removes his arm from me.

"Oh, um, no, I didn't see a need for tattoos," I explained with a small smile.

"Everything is in readiness, Master," Riff Raff tells him. "We merely await your word."

Frank simply drinks his champagne than hands Riff Raff the empty glass before the very cute butler goes over to the control panel and the master goes to the podium. Magenta and Columbia, who are now wearing masks, takes a microphone for him.

"Tonight, my unconventional conventionists," Frank speaks into the microphone, "you are to witness a new breakthrough. In biochemical research," than he throws his head back, "and paradise is to be mine." He puts his hands together where the girls clap along with the guests. "It was stray the way it happened. Suddenly you get a break." He stretches and snaps her rubber gloves. "All the pieces seem to fit into place. What a sucker you've been what a fool. The answer was there all the time. It took a small accident to make it happen. An accident!"

Magenta and Columbia get close to his left and right with their hands on his shoulders.

"An accident," they said softly through through their masks.

I feel a warm hand touch my cold hand. The touch made an electrifying touch. My eyes trail down to see it's Riff Raff who's holding my hand before looking up to see that he's looking at me with an emotion that seems foreign, yet quietly familiar to me. Maybe love? But that confuses me. Why is my 'husband' not showing me love like that?

"And that's how I discovered the secret," Frank gets instance, but his words begin to seem distance ot me for some reason. "That elusive ingredient, that spark that is the breath of life…..Yes, I have that knowledge. I hold the secret to life itself!"

The guests clap and Janet begins to clap, but Brad stops her.

Frank moves over to the tank with Magenta and Columbia.

"You see, you are fortunate," he tells us. "For tonight is the night," he pulls at his glove, "that my beautiful creature is destined to be born!" He throws his arms in the air, having everyone applaud. Mostly the guests.

They wave, rattle, whistle, cheer.  
Frank turn to face the tank. Magenta and Columbia go on either side of the tank where they bend down to the red covering to reveal the tank. Riff Raff, at this point, motions his head towards the controls with me. I nod my head. He leads me by the hand over them.

"Hoopla!" my 'husband' got excited when he sees the red cover is being raised.

It reveals a bandaged up figure in the tank, looking at the size of a male floating inside of it. The guests are amazed of it. My 'husband' gets on other side of the tank with Magenta and Columbia. He's beyond ready to make this work.

"Throw open the switches on the sonix oscillator," he orders Riff Raff and I to turn on the controls.

Riff Raff did on switch in a force. The second on he allowed me to do it with a smile on his face. He seems to smile at me a lot. I copy his actions with the second control.

"And step up the reactor power input three more points!"

He presses a button three times as light surrounds Brad and Janet where she raises her arm to shield her eyes. Riff Raff and I begin to unwind a wheel close to the floor. Riff Raff's warm hands, with the same feeling, covering my cold hands on the wheel as we begin to unwind it. My cheeks heat when his smiling face is dangerously close to mine. I don't know if he sees it or not, but the flashes of light helps a little bit. Also it's a little difficult to unwind the wheel.  
The chandelier begins to come down by the motions we spin the wheel.

"Oh Brad!" Janet clings onto her lover.

"It's alright Janet," he tells her while holding her.

A few grunts appear out of my lips when we try to get through the difficulty. I look to see a few times to see Riff Raff smirking at my grunts and moans. No matter how it seems so wrong to have him look at like that and enjoy my actions in that way, it feels natural to me and I like it.

Frank raises his arms up and laughs.

Riff Raff and I continues to turn the wheel at a rapid speed now. More lights flash on and off as the chandelier comes into view.

Frank clasps his together when the light goes off. He looks down at the tank before turning the taps. Different colored liquids appear out and into the tank. The instanisty of the atmosphere grew more and more. I pull on another switch and more flashes of light are occurred.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Indigo's POV*

The figure inside of the tank begins to move. A hand raises up to grip on the side of the tank when the lights continue to go on and off around us.

I watch along with everyone as the figure stands up from it's tank while my 'husband' climbs up on a ladder connected to the tank. Riff Raff climbs the ladder on the other side of the tank. Everyone cheers as the very cute butler removes the bandages from the figure's face to reveal a male with blond hair.

Frank gasps and exclaimed out in excitement, "oh Rocky!"

Growling appear out of Rocky's mouth while Riff Raff smiles at me madly for us to winding up the wheel more crazily.

Rocky hangs from the chandelier and sings to sing, " _The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head. And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread_."

Frank than kicks Riff Raff in the back from the front of me to the left of me stopping him from winding up the wheel.

"Oh!" Riff Raff calls out in pain.

I gasped in shock of the action and I immediately feel anger towards my 'husband' from what he did.  
" _Oh woe is me_ ," Rocky continues to sing as I worriedly aid Riff Raff, " _my life is a misery. Oo….oh_."

My hand holds the side of his head when he got up and begins to unwind the wheel. I know I shouldn't because of my 'husband', but I did not appreciate that sort of behavior. I kiss where he kicked him in the back. Riff Raff tensed up a bit before looking at me surprised. A simple smile appears on my face, making him smile.

Frank climbs up the ladder at the end of tank to get Rocky back down from the chandelier when it comes back down.  
" _Oh, can't you see that I'm a that start_ ," Rocky slowly lands down at the edge of the tank, " _of a pretty big downer_."

Finally he gets back to the floor where Magenta and Columbia begins to undo the bandages on his arms.  
" _I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed_ ," Rocky sings as the bandages are off of his arms. " _And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread_ ," he sings while they got to his legs.

" _That ain't no crime_ ," the guests sing.

" _My high is low I'm dressed up with no place to go_ ," Rocky sings when they finally got the bandages off the legs. Columbia raises back on her feet to start undoing the bandage around Rocky's chest while Frank hugs him from behind from the tank.

I feel anger for what my 'husband' is doing which at the same time I'm like rolling my eyes annoyed at this. What's going on?!

" _And all I know is I'm at the start of a pretty big downer_." Columbia finally got a hold of an end of the chest bandage making Rocky spins away to undo the wrapping.

" _Sha la la la, that ain't no crime_!" the guests sing.

" _Oh, no, no, no, no_!"

He spins more and more undoing the bandages more  
Frank calls for Riff Raff over, making us sad. He did the most bizarre thing ever. My 'husband' got on Riff Raff's shoulders by sitting on him. They fell down next to Rocky.  
" _Sha la la la, that ain't no crime_."

" _No, no, no, no, no_."

My hands flew up to my open mouth in shock when they fell. I run over to Riff Raff's aid, making Frank jealous and feel anger towards me and Rocky.  
" _That ain't no crime, that ain't no crime_."

Rocky got out of the way and run up to the guests.

" _The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head_ ," he sings to them.  
" _That ain't no crime_."

I hold Riff Riff in my arms as I look at him worried and concern.

The look on his face may be faint of hurt or worry, him looking deep within my eyes and his hand on the side of my head. He's silently telling me he's alright.

" _And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread_ ," Rocky sings to another group of guests.

Frank climbs up to the ramp to chase Rocky.

" _That ain't no crime_."

" _Oh, woe is me_ ," Rocky sings to another group as Riff Raff and I help each other up on our feet. " _My life is a mystery_ ," he goes down on one to the guests. " _And can't you see that I'm at he star of a pretty big downer_."

He looks back to see his creator and quickly runs away from him.

Riff Raff and I meet up with Magenta and Columbia.

" _Sha la la la, that ain't no crime_."

Frank runs after Rocky and screaming.

The order of where the tank is concludes Columbia, Riff Raff, me, and Magenta. " _Sha la la la_ ," we sing with the guests.

Frank continues on chasing after his creation.  
" _That ain't no crime_."

" _No, no, no, no_ ," Rocky sings as he got Frank trapped into the guests.

" _Sha la la la, that ain't no crime_."

" _That ain't no crime_ ," we sing with them still dancing.

" _Sha la la la, that ain't no crime_."  
Rocky runs more closer to the tank down below. Frank falls on his heels when the four of us pose ending our dancing.

" _No, no, no, no_ ," Rocky sings before climbing up the ladder.

" _Sha la la la, that ain't no crime_ ," the guests sings.

" _No, no_."

" _Ooh. Sha la la la_."

"Well really!" Frank is mad with Rocky.

Rocky sits at the top of the ladder above him with his limbs near his face. Columbia, Riff Raff, Magenta, and I are standing at the side of the tank.

"That's no way to behave on your first day out," he tells him.

His creation looks hurt so Frank softens.

"Oh well but mmm," he says, clasping his leg. "Since you're such an exceptional beauty, I'm prepared to forgive you like I'm forgiving my wife."

"What did I do?" I asked him, surprised.

"We'll discuss this later," he glares at me.  
Riff Raff glares back at him while Columbia and Magenta take off their aprons to throw them into the rank. I hold hands with Riff Raff by the index and middle fingers without realizing it as we join with Magenta on the other side of the tank with Frank. Columbia climbs up the ladder at the side of the tank.  
"Oh I just love success," Frank's proud of himself.

"He is a credit to your genius," Riff Raff comments.

"Yes!"

"Very impressive work," I commented with a smile.

"Yes!"

"A triumph of your vill," Magenta comments.  
"Yes!"

"He's okay," Columbia comments, leaning down on the railing and smiling.

There was a silence. Even I could say that is not what you are not supposed to say. We look at her disappointed with her response and she's regretting what she said.

Frank bangs his fist on the tank, "okay?" He moves closer to Rocky and said, "I think we can do better than that."

Rocky climbs down from the tank to follow Frank.

"Come on." Frank grabs him by the hand and drag him to Brad and Janet. "Well Brad and Janet," he speaks to them. "What do you think of him?"  
"Well," Janet speaks before looking at Brad and turning back. "I don't like men with too many muscles."

The guests laugh at this while I roll my eyes annoyed with her response. "Sure," I mumbled under my breath which Magenta and Riff Raff smirked at me, hearing me.

"I didn't make him for you," Frank practically spits at her, making her gasp.

My 'husband' takes Rocky's hand again and leads him away to where the covered equipment.

"He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval," the master says as the guests applaud in approval.

He pulls off a red cloth from the covered equipment to reveal a stand with a set of weights. Rocky looks at the weight before looking at his creator.

" _A weakling…._ " Frank sings, " _weighing ninety eight pounds will get sand in his face when kicked to the ground_ ," he sings to Rocky flirty.

Rocky laughs a little.

" _And soon in the gym with a determined chin_ ," he chucks at his chin before he takes a card from the stand to look at it.

" _The sweat from his pores_."

The card reads: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROCKY".  
" _As he works for his cau_ ," Frank picks up two smaller weights and hands them to the creation, " _ause….will make him glisten and gleam_."

Rocky looks at the weights in his hands.

Frank puts his hand out to him as he continues to sing, " _and with massage and just a little bit of stea-eeam…._ " Rocky raises up the weights above his head to show off his muscles. Frank's finger traces a line down of Rocky's abs.  
The creation raises the weighs up his head again making Frank laugh and standing upright.

" _He'll be and quite clean_ ," he sings and dancing to the other side of Rocky while Rocky continues on using the weights. " _He'll be a strong man_ ," he leans against the frame of the elevator. "Oh honey!"

" _But the wrong man_!" the guests and Frank sings together.  
" _He'll eat nutritious high protein_ ," the master sings, pulling a trolley cart into view, " _and swallow raw eggs_."  
He takes off the cloth of it to reveal a gym horse. Rocky runs to it to sit on it while Columbia walks behind them.

" _Try to build up his shoulders, his chest, arms and legs. Such an effort if he only knew of my plan_ ," Frank sings to the readers before turning to the guests above.

Columbia starts to rub oil on Rocky who's still sitting on the horse.

" _In just seven days_ ," the master sings.

" _I can make you a ma-aa-a-a-an_!" the guests and Frank sings together.  
Rocky then gets off of the horse and lies on the floor to do push ups.

" _He'll do press up and chin ups, do the snatch, clean and jerk_ ," Frank sings, jumping onto the horse and do a couple of exercise when Rocky gets up off the floor.

I'm starting to get sleepy from being bored with this. I don't care if the master is my husband or not, but now I feel myself placing my head against Riff Raff's shoulder to rest my eyes. He froze slightly, but he places his head on mine as he gently place us down on the floor.

" _He thinks dynamic tension must be hard work," I hear Frank still singing. "Such strenuous living I just don't understand. When in just seven days….oh baby! I can make you a ma-a-a-an_." He laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Indigo's POV*

A noise was heard, waking me up. My eyes open to see the large refrigerator door slowly opens and falling down.

Frank let's a shock yelp, getting him and Rocky out of the way from the door.

The guests scream while I look on curious of what's going on.

"Eddie!" Columbia squeals in happiness, running over to the door.

Inside the now I think it's a freezer was someone riding on a motorcycle and carrying a saxophone. He bursts through the ice at the door of the freezer. The guests scream when they see him ride forward with ice falling on him. Eddie puts the kickstand down to take off his goggles and helmet and throw them down, revealing himself.

Columbia's happy to see him as she stands by the ladder next to the freezer.  
"Ooh!" he exclaims, happy to be out of the freezer. " _Whatever happened to Saturday night when you dressed up sharp and you felt alright_ ," he moves towards Rocky while singing. " _It don't seem the same since comic light came to my life and I thought I was divine_ ," he motions for Columbia over who happily does so. " _I used to go for a ride with a chick. Who'd go and listen to the music on the radio_ ," they embrace for a bit before Eddie picks her up and place her on his bike. " _A saxophone was blowing on a rock and roll show and we climbed in the back seat and we really had a good time_."

Eddie offers his hand to whom I assume is his girlfriend Columbia. She kisses his hand with a little of her tongue.

" _How patootie, bless my soul_!" Eddie and the guests sings together. " _I really love that rock and roll_ ," he points at Brad and Janet still holding Columbia's hand.

Columbia gets off the bike and begins to dance with her boyfriend.

" _Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll_!"  
The guests begin to dance while singing with Eddie, " _Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll_!" Eddie and Columbia continues to dance. " _Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll_."

The guests continues to dance while Eddie plays the saxophone.

" _My head it used to swim from the perfume I smelled_ ," he sings to his girlfriend as he walks over to her. " _My hands kind fumbled with her white plastic belt_ ," he gives his saxophone to Brad when Riff Raff gently places the tips of his fingers to under my chin for me to look at his smiling face, " _I'd taste her aby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt and she'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine_."

Something inside is telling me to kiss him, but I'm hesitant to do so because of my 'husband'. Riff Raff sees this and gently gives me a kiss on my pale cheek, making me heat up.  
" _Get back in front and put some hair oil_ ," he turns to Brad and Janet. " _Buddy Holly was singing his very last song. With your arms around your girl you tried to ah sing along. It felt pretty good, whoo_!" Eddie turns back to Columbia. " _Really had a good ti-i-ime_!"

The guests are still dancing.

" _Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that rock and roll_!"

Eddie lies on top of Columbia on the floor. He sits back up, but she continues to bring him back by his scarf.

" _Hot patootie, bless my soul. I really love that rock and roll_!"

Riff Raff smiles at me and takes me by the hands to the freezer into a dance. Magenta dances in the freezer with us, but giving us some space to dance. I keep on giving him a blushing smile while dancing with him and our hands holding each other.  
" _Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll_!"

My arms wrap themselves around Riff Raff's neck as he has his hands on my dancing curvy hips.  
" _Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll_!"  
I can hear Eddie riding his bike around the lab.

" _Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll_!"

Riff Raff's amazing eyes look deep within my eyes as his smirking face begins to lean closer to my blushing face. I lean in as well for a kiss, but Frank pushes us away from the kiss while glaring at us with a look of murder. That scares me a lot.  
Magenta, Riff Raff, and I leave the freezer.

" _Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll_!"

We watch to see Eddie riding his bike up a ramp and up to the guests.

" _Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll! Bless my so-o-ooouul! I really love that rock and roll_!"  
Rocky's in the elevator and rattling the gate door.

" _Hot patootie_!" Eddie comes into our view where Columbia runs over to him. He picks her up and swing her around to the bike so she can sit on the saddle. " _Bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I really love that rock and roll_!"

Frank walks past Magenta, Riff Raff, and I with something behind his back. The moment when I saw it was an ice picker, I immediately feel faint. A very faint memory of someone's arms holding an ice picker like that.

Magenta and Riff Raff seems to notice my stage of shock and fear frozen in my paler face.

"Indigo?" Magenta asked me softly, concern about my stage.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it, but fear builds up my body when I see Frank chasing after Eddie to kill him.  
Screams are heard from different parts of the lab. I'm really scared now and hold onto Riff Raff, not wanting to see him murdering Eddie. Riff Raff and Magenta moved out of the way of the freezer while Riff Raff keeps my face into his chest so I wouldn't see it happening. Screams appear more when the process has started. My grip tightens around Riff Raff out of fear.

"One from the vaults," Frank speaks as I slowly ease up to the aftermath, but still holding onto Riff Raff.

I didn't want to see Eddie's corpse, but I did see the blood on the rubber gloves of the master. Magenta helps him with pulling them off. Rocky somehow is placed in the elevator and rattles the gate to get open.

"Oh, baby!" Frank hurries over to the gate door.

He opens it and then leans against the elevator looking at his creation with his eyebrow frowned and arms crossed.

"Don't be upset," he tells him annoyed. "It was a mercy killing. He had a certain naive charm, but no muscle."

Rocky than flexes his arm while placing it on Frank's shoulder.

"Oooh!" Frank's in pleasure of the sight.  
Riff Raff motions me to follow him and Magenta.

" _But a deltoid and a bicep a hot groin and a tricep, makes me oooh_ ," he crouches down than stands up, " _shake_."

The three of us follow him.  
" _Makes me want to take Charles Atlas by the ha….aa...nd_!"

Rocky continues to flex his arms when Frank holds out his arms so Magenta and Riff Raff can start on taking off his surgeon gown.

I glare up at Frank with my arms crossed over my chest, startling him a little. My glare tells him, "I'm your wife so why are you doing this?" He simply narrows his eyes at me, saying, "so what?"

" _In just seven days_ ," he sings to Rocky with the guests, turning to him, " _oh baby, I can make you a ma-ha-ha-ha-haan_."

I rolled my eyes at him as Magenta and Riff Raff finished with getting the gown off.

" _I don't want no dissension_ ," Frank sings and dances over to his creation. " _Just dynamic tension_."

" _I'm a muscle fa-ha-an_ ," Janet finally admits through singing and than Brad looks at her in disbelief.

My emotions of annoyed and anger are shown through my glares and arms still crossed.

" _In just seven days I can make you a ma-ha-ha-haan_ ," Frank sings with the guests.

Frank pulls Rocky to the stand while singing, " _dig it. If you ca-ha-ha-an_."  
" _I just seven days I can make you a ma-ha-ha-haaan_ ," Frank and the guests sings as he link their arms together.

Riff Raff and Magenta opens the curtains to reveal a bridal suite. I stand in the shadows glaring at them walk towards there with the guests throwing confetti at them.  
"Rocky and Frank Rah rah rah," the guests say over and over again.

The curtain begin to close when they enter in the chambers. Just before it closes completely, Frank jumps into Rocky's arms.  
My eyes rolled again as my arms are still crossed and I'm leaning against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*No One's POV*

The narrator sits at his desk to tell the readers more, "There are some people who say that life is an illusion, and that reality is simply a figment of the imagination. If this is so, than Brad and Janet are quite safe. Indigo will have an life changing experience she will never forget. However, the sudden departure of their host and his creation into the seclusion of his somber bridal had left them feeling both apprehensive and uneasy. A feeling which grew as the other guests 'departed' and 'they' were shown to their separate rooms."

*Indigo's POV*

Columbia pushes me into a room with a night kimono in my arms. I didn't want to wear the kimono now because I'm not feeling my best now. I lay on the bed on my side with my mind spinning with different emotions and questions. Why is everything so familiar to me? The castle, the servants, the master, but why doesn't he loved me if he's my husband?

A knock appears at the door. "Miss Indigo?"

The butler, Riff Raff.

"Yes? Please come in," I speak to him, turning onto my back.

I sit up when I hear the door open. Riff Raff eners in and sits on the edge of the bed inside the curtains with me.

"Are you doing well, Miss Indigo?" he asked me, looking deep within my dark brown eyes.

"Well yes I am, I'm better now," I give him a weak smile.

"You don't seem….better though," he noted.

I sighed. "This whole day has been eventful for me."

"...Do tell," he requested softly.

"Earlier today, the three of us were at a wedding and I couldn't help to think I was, at some point, a bride marrying the love of my life like I always so when I see anything wedding, but I don't remember who's my husband," I explained sadly than my fingertips touch my choker. "All I remembered from my husband was his love and he has given me this beautiful choker. He never judges me like Brad and the other boys. Janet's my sister and she's suppose to be my best friend, but she isn't."

My head bows sadly thinking about the past five years.

A cold touch of a hand press itself against my cheek, gently turning my head to him.

"Indigo, I'm your husband," he speaks softly with love in his eyes. My eyes widened in shock. "I gave you the choker when I proposed to you seven years ago. Six months later, we become one at long last. Please remember me my sweetheart. You have always been in my heart."

The moment when he said those words, everything came back.

Memories when Riff Raff and I first met as kids, our first Time Warp, our first kiss, Magenta accepting me as a sister, Riff Raff proposing to me with the choker around my neck, our wedding day and night, our married like before the huge fight with the master.

I let a gasp as my heart races.

"Indigo?" Riff Raff asked concerned.

"Riff Raff….." I look at him and smiled brightly. "I remember everything," I tell him softly still smiling. "You are my husband," he smiles back for real, "my beloved, dearest husband."

"Oh Indigo! My beautiful wife, you have returned," he speaks in his amazing husky voice as he smirks and crawls over to me.

Our faces are very close to each other as he leans down more while I lean back on the bed, knowing what he wants right now. I want it too.

"Riff Raff," I moan at his kisses down my neck and chest. "I love you so much," I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much more Indigo," he breaths against my pale skin.

My body shivers at his tongue licking me.

"I'm so sorry for thinking Frank was my husband," I apologized to him when he looks back up to me.

"Forgiven…..Forgotten," he smiles down to me.

The corners of my lips curl up smiling back.

He leans down to kiss my lips for the first time in five years. Immediately a shock of electricity spreads through our bodies, increasing the desire of wanting each other more and more. Just like it is when we first our first kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*No One's POV*

Magenta's mopping the floor of the laboratory. She looks up to see her dear brother and Indigo, now wearing a maid outfit like hers. Indigo has a huge smile on her face when she sees her sister in law.

She even did their sign with Magenta, shocking her that she's back. Indigo nodded her head still smiling, telling her she's back. Magenta smiles big and huge when the shock subsides and hugs her sister in law tightly while letting out a couple of tears. Indigo's very happy to be back with her family again.

Magenta than smirks, looking over at the sleeping Rocky on the bridal bed with his ankles chained up. Indigo and Riff Raff smirks back, knowing what she's thinking.

Riff Raff, Indigo's husband, walks over to the foot of the bed. He touches a candelabra to Rocky's sleeping form. The creation wakes up and sits up. Riff Raff simply smiles and jerks the candelabra towards him. Him backing away scared to death humors Riff Raff.

Rocky stands on the bed and pulls on the chair around his ankle to escape. Riff Raff laughs again, continuing to scare him with the fire on the candles. The creation breaks the chain and the bed begins to collapse under him. He finally escapes through the curtains while the bed collapses on Riff Raff, scaring his wife.

Magenta and Indigo watches Rocky run towards the elevator shaft and climbing down the shaft. Indigo walks over to the elevator with her husband still holding the candelabra. He stomps on Rocky's hand and throws a candle down the shaft

Indigo laughs mischievously while sliding down a little against the elevator. Riff Raff smiles at his wife's mischievous side feeling the all too familiar desire for her. Their eyes meet, seeing the desire in their eyes. He offers his hands to her which she accepted by sliding her equally pale skinned hands over his. They did their sign together for the first time in a long time.

Riff Raff wraps his arms around Indigo's upper body to kiss the side of her neck. Indigo lets out a cry of pleasure.

"My two favorite people in the whole wide universe together again," Magenta smirks, gushing over the sight, "and this time it's forever."

Her sister in law wraps her ultra pale arms around her brother's torso. They both look at her with huge happy smiles.

"Unfortunately, I must get dinner ready," Magenta's sad now. Than she smirks, "brother dear, do you have something for our beloved Indigo?"

"Oh yes I do," Riff Raff smirks to his wife, "come with me my sweetheart."

Riff Raff leads his wife to the direction of the hallway of rooms by the hand. Indigo looks back at Magenta who simply smirks and wiggling her eyebrows. She smirks back, knowing what she means.

"I have something I've been saving since our first wedding anniversary," he tells her once they got to his room.

"Oh?"

They enter in and what's on the neatly made bed immediately makes Indigo's emotion and appearance lite up in pure joy and happiness.

"Oh my gosh, Riff Raff!" her heart is touched. "It's the dress I have always wanted!" she has a huge smile on her face. "It's so gorgeous!"

"It is you who makes the dress gorgeous….my beautiful, sexy, gorgeous wife," he breaths each word heavily as he wraps his arms around her small waist.

She smiles happily while snuggling against with the top of her head just under his chin.

"I love you so much Riff Raff," she smiles, looking up to him.

"I love you so much more Indigo," he smiles, turning her around to face her properly.

Her delicate looking hands place themselves on his chest while he holds te smaller woman with one of his arms around her waist and his other hand in her beautifully unique indigo colored locks. Pale lips meet black and indigo lips in a very passionate and lovely kiss. Their lips move in sync and smooching noises are heard.

"You know my husband," Indigo whispers in his ear after the long kiss, "I do need help on getting ready for dinner," her hot breath against and inside his ear sends chills down his spine.

"Than allow me to….assist you," he says the words that lead to a romantic, sexual relationship the first place.

Indigo smiles to her husband with the look of love. Riff Raff gently removes her maid dress to reveal her old indigo lingerie of a lacy bra and underwear set with thigh high stockings.

"So gorgeous and beautiful," Riff Raff kisses her lips and making a trail of kisses down to her stomach where he kneels down in front of her. "Marry me again, my sweetheart," he smiles up to her.

Her eyes widened and a smile forms as she gasps softly and small. "In Transylvania?" she asked.

"In Transylvania," he smiles, confirming.

"Yes my husband," she smiles more. "I'll marry you every day and night for the rest of my life."

He smiles more than ever, very happy to hear her response. The moment when he gets back on his feet, Riff Raff pulls her into a deep kiss, but only this time, he's showing all of his love and lust for her. She mirrors it with her love and lust.

Her husband leads her to his bed. He picks up the dress and gently place it over her. Indigo helps out by getting her arms through the arm parts.

The dress fits her body perfectly showing off her curves in every beautiful angle. Long and black with straps that forms into a deep sweetheart neckline and cutouts on the back to show a lot of the back. Lastly, a split meets from the upper thigh down.

Once done with placing the dress on, they look deep within each other's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Indigo's POV*

*Some time later*

A beeping noise is heard as Riff Raff sends a message to the master. "Master, Rocky has broken his chains and vanished. The new playmate is loose and somewhere in the castle grounds. Magenta has just released the dogs."

"Hmm, coming, oh," was heard from him before laughing from Brad's room.

"No matter how much faithful we are to him as servants," I speak, laying on our bed, facing my husband at his communicator, "he never appreciates us as beings."

"Soon my beautiful wife," he smiles to me. "Soon, you, me, and our sweet sister will return to Transylvania with or without the master."

I smiled back to him.

*No One's POV*  
"What's happening here? Where's Brad? Where's Indigo? Where's anybody?" Janet is freaking out after having an sexual encounter with Frank.

A pack of huge Alsatians careening around the castle grounds, chasing after a bewildered Rocky.

Janet gets into the elevator which closes her in and she said, "Oh Brad. Brad my darling. Oh how could I have done this to you." She presses a button and the elevator goes up to the laboratory.

The elevator stops and she opens the door to appear out with her head in her hand.

"Oh if only Brad and I didn't made this journey," she says, walking over to the control panel. "If only the car hadn't broken down," she walks over to the tank. "If only we were amongst friends or sane persons."  
She has her hands together as she looks at the tv monitor.

"Oh Brad," she says worried for him. "What have they done with him?"

Janet switches on the tv monitor and shows the master in Brad's room laying on his bed with Brad on the edge of the bed.

"Oh Brad, oh Brad!" she's terrified about it as she turns it off. "How could you?" she begins to cry, but stops when she hears moaning from the tank. "Oh!"

Rocky sits up out of the tank showing that he's hurting.

"Oh, you're hurt," she says, looking at his hand. "Did they do this to you?"

He nods while she bends down.  
"Here…" Janet tears a piece of her petticoat, "I'll dress your wounds."

Rocky sits in the tank while she rubs his wounds with the piece of fabric. He strokes her hand.

"Poor baby, there," she smiles to him before feeling something inside.

"Emotion, Agitation, or disturbance of mind," the narrator looks down at a book of words, "vehement or excited mental state." He turns to the readers. "It is also a powerful and irrational master and from what Magenta and Columbia eagerly viewed on their television monitors from both rooms."

In Columbia's room, Magenta is sitting on a couch while Columbia is painting his toenails. Two television monitors show two rooms. One from the lab with Janet and Rocky and the other shows Magenta's brother and sister in law.  
"There seems little doubt that Janet," the narrator speaks, "was indeed its slave. While five years of torture will finally come to end for Riff Raff and Indigo."  
"Tell us about it, Janet and Indigo," Magenta and Columbia laughs.  
Janet stroke the back of Rocky's hand with the fabric while singing, " _I was feeling done in couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before_."

"You mean she's….?" Columbia asked.

"Huh huh," Magenta smiles as she blow dries her hair.

" _I thought there's no use getting_ ," Janet says, stopping stroking his hand, " _into heavy petting_." She almost let him touch her breasts. " _It only leads to trouble and seat wetting_."

" _Each day and night_ ," Indigo sings to her husband who smirks at her, " _I would thought hard to remember you_."

She's still laying on the bed, posing to him as he towers over her.

" _But nothing will come no matter what I do_ ," she sighs as he places a hand on her cheek. " _Now I have found you my husband and I am not going anywhere_." She sings, placing a hand on his chest as she trails it down to his stomach.

He moans at the touch while closing his hands.

" _So please my dearest_ ," she sings seductively to him, " _show me how much you still care_."

" _Now I want to know is_ ," Janet sings with her hand on his shoulder, " _how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more_."

" _More...more...more_ ," Columbia and Magenta sings, laughing.

Janet sits on the edge of the tank tearing off another piece of her petticoat. " _I'll put up no resistance_ ," she sings seductively, dancing a little. " _I want to stay the distance_."

" _I miss all of your kisses, hugs, touches, everything_!" Indigo breaths out in pleasure at her husband's hands moving around around her dinner dress.

Columbia and Magenta got excited with smiles.

" _I've got an itch to scratch_ ," Janet sings.

" _Do it again, show me everything_!" Indigo sings with a huge smile wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Janet places her arms around Rocky's neck and her legs around his body as Janet and Indigo sings together, " _toucha toucha touch me. I wanna be dirty_!"  
" _Thrill me_ ," Janet sings to Rocky as Columbia gently strokes Magenta's leg, " _chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night_."

Rocky ducks down under her legs so she can get up to stand inside the tank.  
" _Than if anything grows_ ," Indigo sings to her husband as she continues to look at him seductively, " _while you pose, I'll boil you up and rub you down_ ," her hands trail down from his neck and down to his hips.  
" _Down, down, down_ ," Columbia and Magenta sings, watching the two monitors excitedly.

" _And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction_ ," Janet sings, backing him a little back.

Columbia and Magenta gasps with smiles.  
" _You need a friendly hand_ ," Janet sings, placing his hands on her breasts. " _Oh, and I need action_."

" _Toucha toucha toucha touch me_!" Indigo and Janet sings to them.

" _I wanna be dirty again! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_ ," Indigo gasps in pleasure as Riff Raff down and down more her breasts and stomach. " _My beloved Creature of the night_!"

" _Toucha toucha toucha touch me_!" Columbia parodies Janet, playing around with Magenta.

" _I wanna be dirty again_!" Magenta parodies Indigo, playing as well.

" _Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me_!"

" _My beloved Creature of the Night_!"

" _Oh, toucha toucha toucha touch me_ ," Janet moans through her singing as Rocky caresses her body.

" _I wanna be dirty again_!" Indigo moans through her singing as Riff Raff vampire kisses her neck while her arms around his neck.  
" _Chill me, fulfill me_ ," Indigo and Janet sings together.

" _Creature of the night_!" Janet trails the last word after Rocky kissing her.  
"Creature of the night," Rocky says.

"Creature of the night," Brad says.

"Creature of the night," Frank says.

"Creature of the night," Magenta says.

"Creature of the night," Riff Raff says, kissing his wife's lips.

"Creature of the night," Columbia says.

" _My beloved Creature of the Night_!" Indigo gasps at the kisses unseen from her husband.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
*Indigo's POV*

Riff Raff and I are smooching and I feel his hands up under the gorgeous dress, touching the familiar indigo, silky lingerie. We were about to express our love at long last by removing our clothing when we were brutally interrupted by the familiar anger of the master.

"Riff Raff!" Frank screams out of anger, bursting out from the door.

He forcefully grabs my husband off of me in a painful grip.

"No! No, Frank! Please!" I begged him, very scared, getting up from the bed.

"Take us to the Lab!" the master yells at Riff Raff, continuing to beat him up towards the elevator with a whip.

I see Brad following us while wearing a blue robe. He looks at me with a guilty look on his face. This made me roll my eyes. Brad has a sexual experience with the master and he's regretting it.

My indigo colored low heels makes their own sounds among the torture Frank is giving my husband. We got inside the elevator. Well first Brad than me, than Frank, and lastly Riff Raff.

The elevator went up and stops at the lab. My husband cries out in pain when Frank hits him again with the whip. He opens the gate and moves out o fit.

"Mercy!" he calls out in pain.

He crawls out on the floor with me watching in shock and fear. Frank leaves the elevator when Riff Raff manages to get up, but gets hit again.  
"Oh," Riff Raff speaks through the pain.

"How did it happen?" the master asked him angrily. "I understood you were to be," he hits him again, "watching."  
"Leave him alone!" I called to the master angrily now, running over to his aid.

"Indigo, darling how could-"

"I've got my memory back master," I glared deadly at him, while kneeling down at my husband's level and hands gently on him.

His eyes widened.

"I was away to be with my wife again, Master," Riff Raff tells him the truth.

"Obviously! Well see if you can find him on the monitor, both of you!" the master screams at us.

My husband gets back on his feet with my help as we head towards the monitor. I turn on the monitor to see a rather familiar sight of someone that I know from this world on the screen. It's a man in a wheelchair.

"Master, Master," Riff Raff calls for him, "we have a visitor," he tells him as I pull a lever.

The master and Brad comes over to see who it is.

"Hey Scotty," Brad notices who it is when he puts on his glasses and laughs.

"As in Dr. Everett Scott?" I asked surprised.

"You know this earthling?" Riff Raff asked, but Frank glares at him. "This person?" he corrected himself.

"We most certainly do," Brad smiles. "He happens to be an old friend of mine's and Indigo's."

"I see," Frank speaks as he leans back on the wall. "So this wasn't simply a chance meeting. You came here with a purpose with Indigo leading the way."

I glared at him as Riff Raff wraps his arms around my waist.

"I told you, my car broke down and Indigo said that this place was quietly familiar to her," Brad's fed up. "I was telling the truth."  
"I know what you told me, Brad," he hits him with the whip, "but this Dr. Everett Scott….His name is not unknown to me, eh?"

"He was a science teacher at Denton High School," I stepped in.

"And now he works for your government, doesn't he, Brad?" Frank asked Brad angrily. "He's attached to the Bureau of Investigation of that which you call U.F.O's. Isn't that right, Brad?" he pushes him down on the steps.

I gasp a little at the action and I cling onto my husband.

"He might be," Brad manages to say.

"You," he gestures his hand that has the whip in it.  
"I don't know."

Riff Raff and I noticed that Scotty is entering inside the castle.

"The intruder is entering the building, Master," my husband tells him as he pulls the level up to switch the monitor off.  
"He'll probably be in….in the Zen Room," Frank says.

Brad watches Frank walk over to the control panel and pushes on a knob.

"Shall we enquire of him in person?" he asked us before throwing a switch.

The switch is marked "TRIPLE CONTACT ELECTROMAGNET". Lab's electro magnets appears out.

*No One's POV*

Dr. Scott's wheelchair begins to come up the flight of stairs, surprising him. Another flight of stairs which leads him into Columbia's room.

Magenta and Columbia are on the couch doing their own thing before seeing the suprised Dr. Scott circling around them and than heading out. They were confused.

Finally he went up the remaining stairs into the lab by bursting through the wall.

*Indigo's POV*

Brad rises up in shock to see our former professor. "Great scott!" he yells out in shock.

Our dear friend comes down the ramp while passing Brad and moving towards the magnets before stopping in front of us.

"Frank N Furter," he speaks to the master seriously, "we meet at last."  
"Dr. Scott," Brad offers his hand to him smiling.

"Brad," he shakes his hand surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Frank stops the handshake with his whip. "Don't play games, Dr. Scott," he speaks, not happy. "You know perfectly well what Brad Majors and Indigo are doing here. It was part of your plan, was it not, that he and his female should check the layout for you? Well, unfortunately for you all the plans are to be changed."  
"Oh my!" I groaned annoyed. "Frank! We only came here by a broken car!"

"Or so you say," he glares at me before turning back to Dr. Scott. "I hope you're adaptable, Dr. Scott. I know Brad is."

Brad turns away, embarrassed and humiliated of his sexual experience with the master.  
"I can assure you that Brad's and Indigo's presences here come as a complete surprise to me," Dr. Scott helps us on our story. "I came here to find Eddie."

"Eddie!" Brad is surprised like me. "I've seen him. He's-"

Frank interrupts him, "Eddie, what do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?"

"I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see Eddie happens to be my nephew," Dr. Scott tells us a big shocker.  
I turn to my husband, silently asking him if he knew about this. He shook his head for a no.

Dr. Scott starts move back to the tank which we hear a female scream. The scream didn't sound like a horror scream, but more of a pleasure scream? We all look at each other before Frank goes over to the tank and reveals the source of the pleasure scream.  
Janet and Rocky stands up in the tank naked under the blanket with shocked looks on their faces.  
"Janet," Brad speaks shocked.

"Dr. Scott," Janet says shocked at him.

"Janet."

"Brad."

"Rocky," Frank speaks shocked.

He look at him without a word.  
"Janet," I speaked shocked.

"Indigo," she speaks shocked, looking at me.

"Janet," Dr. Scott says.

"Janet," Brad says.

"Brad."

"Rocky."  
"Janet," Dr. Scott says.

"Dr. Scott," Janet says.  
"Indigo," Brad looks at me concerned of this matter.

"Brad," I said, looking at him.  
"Rocky," Frank finally had enough. "Listen, I made you, and I can break you just as easily."

Rocky is frightened of his creator's anger.

A gong rings through the lab where we all see Magenta at the balcony wearing her nice dress.

"Master, dinner is prepared," she announces.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Indigo's POV*  
Frank and Rock look at each other before the master speaks again, "Excellent." He turns to the naked Janet with a searing look. "Under the circumstances, formal dress is to be optional."

Janet pulls the red cloth around her tighter as the master moves across from them. She and the creation look at each other.

Riff Raff helps me look presentable for dinner with the master again.

*No One's POV*

"Food…" the narrator speaks back in his study, "has always played a vital role in life's rituals. The breaking of bread - the last meal of the condemned man-and now this meal."

*Indigo's POV*

Dr. Scott stays at one end of the table while Brad and Janet sit down on one side of the table while Frank sits at the head. Rocky and Columbia sit on the other side.

*No One's POV*

"However informal it might appear you can be sure there was to be very little "bonhomie"," the narrator explains.

*Indigo's POV*  
Everyone sits in silence while the double doors open. Riff Raff, Magenta, and I enter into the room with holding hands. My husband let's go of my hand for a few minutes to lift up the cover to reveal a large joint of meat and places the tray down in front of the master.

The master picks up an electric meat carver and begins to slice the meat.

Magenta, Riff Raff, and I walk down either side of the table to pour some wine for everyone. Frank puts down the carving knife to pick up his glass.  
"A toast to absent friends," he announces.

"To absent friends," they join in.  
"A toast for Brad and Janet bringing our beloved Indigo back to us," he also adds in, making me roll my eyes.

"To Indigo," they said, toasting as well.

Janet and Brad look at me with surprised looks but processed with the toast to them.

"And Rocky," the master clasps his hands together and putting on a birthday hat to sing, "Happy birthday to you…."  
"Happy birthday to you," the guests join in with the singing. "Happy birthday dear Rocky. Happy birthday to you."  
Frank interrupts the song to say, "Shall we…..?"

My beloved Riff Raff serves the mysterious meat to Brad than to Dr. Scott. I offered the meat to Columbia and Rocky before serving to Frank and Janet.

The master and I share a glare to each other when I served him the meat.

Rocky eats the meat with his hands.

Columbia sees this disgusted and shows him to use his fork.

He picks up his fork and stabs the meat on his plate.  
"We came here to discuss Eddie," Dr. Scott speaks up, surprising us gratefully.

"Eddie!" Columbia shrieks out than looks over to the master glaring at her.

I have the carving knife in my hands where I'm standing in between my husband and sister-in-law, behind the master.

Columbia gasps horrified.

There's a reason why we didn't eat the mysterious meat and everyone just realize who they were eating.

Frank looks at Dr. Scott speaking, "That's a rather tender subject."

Dr. Scott and Rocky look down at their plates.

My eyes rolled at this.  
"Another slice anyone?" Frank offers, even though I have the knife.

Everyone is now uneasy at the food they have been eating for this dinner.  
"Excuse me," Columbia says, rising up from her seat.

She leaves the room to let out a ghastly cry.

Magenta and I look at each other with a slight worry for her.  
"I knew he was in with a bad crowd," our former teacher whispers to aside, "but it was worse than I imagined. Aliens!" he shocks Janet and Brad while I glare at him.

"Are we going through this again, Dr. Scott?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised.

Everyone looks at me with different emotions.

"I always knew you were one of them, Indigo," Dr. Scott glares back at me.

"Indigo!" Brad freaks out.

Janet is shocked and speechless.

"Go on, Dr. Scott," Frank speaks seriously, "or should I say, Dr. En Scott?"

Riff Raff wraps his arm around my waist.

He grabs his chair's arms, making me smirk.

"Just what exactly are you all implying?" Brad asks us, pathetically confused and frustrated with us.

"Nothing of your concern, Brad," I tell him while side glaring him.

"That's all right, Brad," Dr. Scott speaks to him smiling before laughing. " _From the day he was born,_ " Frank raises an eyebrow at him while lacing his fingers close to his face, " _he was trouble. He was the thorn in his mother's side_. _She tried in vain_ ," he begins to sing.

*No One's POV*

" _But he never caused her nothing, but shame_ ," the narrator sings in the study room.

*Indigo's POV*  
" _He left home the day she died_ ," Dr. Scott sings. " _From the day she was gone, all he wanted was…._ "  
*No One's POV*  
Close on the dossier, there's a record on the left side is a porn magazine on the right.

*Indigo's POV*  
" _Rock and all, porn_ ," Dr. Scott sings.  
*No One's POV*

The narrator turns the page to show photographs of motorcycles.

*Indigo's POV*

" _...and a motorcycle_ ," Dr. Scott sings.  
*No One's POV*

He turns the page to show a still picture of Eddie as an addict.

*Indigo's POV*

"Shooting up Junk," Dr. Scott sings.

*No One's POV*

He turns the page again to reveal two more pictures of Eddie as a convict and the readers see the narrator again.

" _He was a low down, cheap little punk_ ," he sings.

*Indigo's POV*

" _Taking everyone for a ride_ ," Dr. Scott sings and sitting back up in his chair. " _When Eddie said…_ "

" _He didn't like his teddy_ ," Magenta and Riff Raff sing to me, joining with him. " _You knew he was a no good kid_ ," Magenta nods her head to me, " _but when he threatened your lie with a switchblade knife….._ "  
" _What a guy…._ " I sing surprised by this guy.  
" _Makes you cry_ ," Janet sings to me.  
" _And I did_ ," Dr. Scott sings.

*Columbia's POV*

I am sitting at my dressing table with the huge picture of the love of my life on the wall and behind me.

"Everybody shoved him," I sing with my head on my arms and tears in my eyes. "I very nearly loved him," I sing more and walking over to the picture of him. "I said, hey listen to me, stay sane inside insanity," I cried more and throw myself on to a couch in the room. "But he locked the door and threw away the key!"  
*Indigo's POV*

" _But he must've been drawn into something_ ," Dr. Scott sings, making us look at him instantly and interested. " _Making him warm me_ ," he pulls a note from his inside pocket. "In a note which reads…."  
" _What's it say_?" Riff Raff, Magenta, and I say at the same time with our hands laced together.

" _What's it say_?" Janet, Brad, and Rocky say, circling him to look at the note.  
" _I'm out of my head_ ," Eddie's voice sings. " _Oh, hurry or I may be dead. They mustn't carry out their evil deeds. Love, Eddie_." He lets out a cry.

Brad and Janet looked at each other before looking back at the note.

Riff Raff, Magenta, and I look at each other looking down at Frank.  
" _When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no good kid_ ," Janet and Brad sing to each other with everyone singing together.  
" _And when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife_ ," the three of us sing together to Frank while I am leaning against my husband and my hands still laced together to them.  
" _What a guy_ ," I sing to my husband.

" _Makes you cry_ ," Janet sings to Brad.  
Dr. Scott pulls out a light brown teddy bear with a red bow on his neck.

" _And I did_ ," he sings while holding the bear.

" _When Eddie said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no good kid_ ," we all sing. Dr. Scott moves the teddy to show a switchblade knife, pointing directly to the bear. " _But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife_."

" _What a guy_ ," Frank sings.

" _Woe, woe, woe. Woe, oh, oh_ ," we all sing.  
"Makes you cry," Janet sings.

" _Hey, hey, hey_ ," we all sing as everyone goes back to their seats.  
" _And I did_ ," Dr. Scott sings.  
Frank rises up in frustration, leaving Riff Raff to whisper something funny in my ear. I laugh at his silliness which he gently shushes me with a smirk, making me smirk.  
The master reaches forward and grabs the tablecloth to pull it off the table. Inside shows a glass coffin holding decomposing remains of Eddie.

Janet screams, running into Rocky's arms.  
Dr. Scott pushes his chair back in disgust.

Frank gets on his heels while removing his hat. "Oh Rocky!" he exclaims to him in anger. "How could you!" he's mad at his own creation.


End file.
